Episode 7
"Mistgun Tournament" is the seventh episode of the Kūsen Madōshi Kōhosei no Kyōkan (Sky Wizards Academy) anime. It aired on August 20 2015 (JST). Summary After they are defeated by the E571, the E601 again starts training in the skies to improve themselves but they are unaware of the meeting in Freon’s office that will determine the team’s future. In Freon’s office, she asks the S128 members if they were the ones who defeated the new Chimera. When they reply that they were not the ones to defeat it, Freon tells them that Kanata told her that it was his team, E601, which defeated the Chimera and in return, he wants the Sky Wizards Division to let his team off the hook for destroying part of the city. Chloe asks her if she accepted it and Freon replies she didn’t as there were no eyewitness or evidences. She then informs them about her decision to disband the E601 team because of their defeat and relieving Kanata of his duties as he wasn’t able to fulfil them. Yuri agrees with Freon and says that a traitor cannot be a good instructor. Freon then asks Chloe to bring Kanata to her office. Before Chloe leaves, Freon told them about the main thing she wanted to talk about – The Mistgun Tournament. Back at the E601 room, the girls are complaining about the fact that their efforts and victory in the Chimera battle were not being recognized by anyone. When Kanata says that it was natural as there were indeed no eyewitnesses, Misora starts to say how it was natural as he almost got hurt by using his weird power. But Kanata puts his hand on her mouth, before she was able to reveal the fact about using his weird powers to the other team members. Kanata then says he was already satisfied with the outcome. He then pulls out the tournament flier and tells them about it. The winner of the Mistgun tournament will gain two whole ranks along with top quality weapons made by the Alchemists division and a yearlong free pass to all dining establishments in Mistgun. All fireteams except the S-rankers can participate in the tournament. On hearing this, the E601 start daydreaming about having won the tournament. Lecty dreams that she is holding the winner’s trophy while Kanata pets her head. Rico dreams that everyone has accepted her as a true goddess and she is basking in their attention. Misora dreams that she is the strongest and even Kanata admits that he has nothing to teach her anymore. Their dream is broken when Kanata asks about their opinion. They say they would like to participate and when Kanata was about to leave to fill the application form, Chloe arrives and takes him to Freon’s office. Freon informs him of her decision to disband E601 and to fire him stating he had done nothing but extend their losing streak. Kanata simply refuses that he wouldn’t accept it as he had vowed to himself to make them real Sky Wizards and still had ‘stuff’ to do. Freon scoffs at this and says that while Chloe trusts him, she doesn’t. Kanata tells her to keep her doubts as he didn’t care about them and the only people he needed to prove himself to, were the E601 members. Freon tells him that even the other fireteams didn’t think of E601 much and asks what he would do about that. He simply says that if they win the tournament, the other teams will be forced to acknowledge them causing Freon to laugh loudly. She says that his team couldn’t even beat a fellow E-ranker so how could they expect to win when the tournament will have all fireteams except the S-rankers. Kanata simply asks her what if they could defeat everyone rendering Freon silent for a moment. Outside the office, the E601 girls are trying to listen in the conversation but they were able to hear only snippets of the whole thing. Freon finally accepts his ‘bet’ and says that she wouldn’t disband E601 if they win. Kanata then opens the door to leave the office revealing the E601 girls spying on their conversation. Later, at the E601 room, the atmosphere is gloomy as Kanata told them about his conversation with Freon. Kanata tells them not to worry as they just needed to win the tournament. This worries the girls even more as they had zero wins and eleven losses, a zero percent win rate. Kanata tells them the tournament puts every team on a clean slate and doesn’t consider the team’s previous match scores, so they didn’t need to worry about their zero percent win rate. He then leaves while saying that their next training will begin soon and also to attend the tournament match selection round that will take place the next day. Meanwhile, Freon takes the S128 members to a department of the Alchemist division where experiments on the Armored Beetles are performed. She wanted to explain to Chloe why she thought the tournament was necessary as Chloe was initially against the idea. On seeing the experiments and dissections, Yuri starts feeling sick and nauseous. Real, who works there, is excited to see them and especially Yuri. He gets even happier when Yuri remembers him from the day when they first met. Real then takes them to an eye which Freon explains is the eye of the new Chimera which is now codenamed ‘Antares’. Real then demonstrates the healing and regenerating abilities of the eye which shocks all of them. After they witness its power, they start to leave the Alchemist wing but Real stops Yuri and asks her if her comment that was published in the Mistgun Monthly about her liking only those who were stronger than her was true. As Yuri starts stumbling over his question, Chloe, on seeing Yuri’s inability to answer that particular question, replies that it was indeed true. Real is excited on hearing this and as they leave, he sniffs Yuri’s handkerchief. As they were leaving, Lloyd asks Yuri if she was alright and Yuri replies that she is fine and was just a little nauseous from the air inside the wing. Freon then explains that she feared the continuing evolution of the beetles and wanted the tournament to happen as it was the fastest way for the teams to improve. Outside the wing, Freon tells Yuri that she needs her to do something for her. The next day, every A to E-ranked team is present at the selection round. The tournament is divided into four groups with sixteen teams in one group and the team’s group is decided by the ‘Bingo Number Change’ game. The E601 team is placed in the fourth group D and the fourth slot and their opponent is another E-ranker the E571, again. Kanata arrives and they tell him about their first opponent. Then Yuri arrives and Kanata asks her what she was doing at the selection round as she was an S-ranker and they couldn’t participate. Yuri tells him that she was there because Freon had assigned her as the instructor of an A-ranked team, the A227. She then says that it was unfortunate that their teams wouldn’t be able to fight sooner as they were in different groups but Kanata says it is fine as they will face each other in the finals. He then makes a bet with Yuri that if they win, she will join his fireteam. Yuri accepts his bet, thinking that there was no chance in a billion that the E601 could win. When the E601 girls ask him about his conversation with Yuri and him stating that they will be in the finals, he replies that they will be disbanded if they don’t win the tournament. Seeing their stunned faces, Kanata says “Oh! Didn’t I tell you?” Stats Original airdate: August 20, 2015 (JST) Written by: Inagaki Takayuki Featured Characters | style="background:grey" valign="top" | *Real Nua (13) | style="background:darkgrey" valign="top" | *'Training Archenars' (1) *The Eye (14) |} (The first number indicate order of appearance and the second number (if present) indicate their appearance in the same scene. Bold characters represent new characters)